


Code Green

by Talulabelle



Series: The Movement of Colors [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the time the two scientists have been spending together lately, it really comes as no surprise that Bruce joins them for their first threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Green

“When you boys are done playing with your shiny toys, you can join this adult upstairs.”

She says it mostly because the two of them have been in Tony’s lab going on fourteen hours now and subtlety has never been an effective means of getting his attention. Pepper turns her back on them after that, but not before she catches the almost sheepish look on Bruce’s face which quickly seems to be more curious than anything.

“Is she serious?” Is what she hears from him as she walks away, making sure to put some extra sway into her hips.

Is she?

Bruce seems a natural choice for their first; he’s a member of the team, which eliminates any worries of discretion. He’s also a scientist, which means Tony will have no objections. And there’s no denying how attractive he is, if in his own nerdy scientist sort of way.

So yes, she’s serious.

But is he? Bruce is rather on the shy side, though he has come out of his shell with every passing day he spends in the lab with Tony. She just can’t seem to picture him agreeing to a threesome at all, let alone with two people he works with.

Pepper gets her answer when Tony and Bruce step off the elevator. She’s sitting on the couch, one leg over the other, a neutral expression on her face. As they approach she stands and turns her attention to Bruce.

“Are you sure?”

When he responds by closing the distance between them and presses his lips to hers, she knows that this is (finally) happening.

“Now, now, Doctor Banner. Didn’t anyone ever teach you that sharing is caring?”

Tony pulls her away, twisting her around so her back presses against Bruce’s chest as he plunders her mouth with his tongue. She finds herself stuck between the two as they take turns making her breathless with their kisses, and she can’t seem to find any problem with that.

Between the kissing that soon turns to kissing and groping someone makes the suggestion of moving things to the bedroom. Probably Tony, because he’s taking the lead on this. She has no problem with him doing so because, like with many other aspects, he’s the expert here.

By some miracle they make it to the bed without tripping over any of the quickly departing items of clothing. Things start with Tony getting her off using only his fingers (which he knows drives her crazy) while Bruce sits next to her, one hand twisting and pulling at her nipples while he uses the other to stroke himself.

Then Tony gets Bruce off using only his mouth. Which in turn causes Pepper to get herself off with her own fingers while watching, because watching Tony willingly drop to his knees for another man is the single hottest thing she has ever seen.

He continues to surprise her when he insists that Bruce be the first to fuck her.

“He’s our guest. It’s the polite thing to do.”

Well, far be it from her to argue with that logic.

Not that her brain has much more room for things like logic as Bruce slides into her. It’s almost cathartic, the feeling of another man inside of her while Tony is right there. Before she and Tony became _Pepper and Tony_ she was always too busy managing his life and his business to have any serious relationships, so it’s really just been a few romps here and there, and now it’s all Tony. Which is now really her and Tony and _insert name here_ when the fancy strikes.

And the fancy is indeed striking.

Bruce fucks like he kisses; slow and deep with an intensity that borders on breathtaking. She’s normally a fan of fast, thanks to Tony, but decides that slow can also be good. Really, really good. Tony stays close, his fingers playing with her hair, tugging on it as he leans in to whisper all sorts of sordid and hot things into her ear like “that’s my dirty girl”. She’s no stranger to his dirty talk, but hearing it in this particular context makes it even more hot.

Her orgasm sneaks up on her, with Bruce following suit moments later. He pulls out gently before flopping next to her. They all seem content to just lie there for a while, but when she glances over to Tony and sees that he’s still hard she maneuvers herself so she’s straddling him.

“Why Miss Potts, you surprise me.”

“I believe that this is one of those moments where silence is golden, Tony.”

“Thank you, Bruce.”

She says this as she lowers herself onto Tony and almost laughs at his groan until she has to stifle one of her own.

When she’s on top she sets the pace, so she keeps it just slow enough to drive him crazy but not too slow that she’ll risk a cranky Tony. She hears movement beside them and soon feels Bruce’s hands running up and down her back, across the curves of her breasts, then down to her clit. 

“Just how adventurous are you feeling tonight, Miss Potts?”

Pepper stares down at Tony, mid-shift of her hips, and knows exactly what he’s referring to without asking. Bruce must know too, because she feels him nuzzle in against the nape of her neck.

“It’s up to you.”

“Yes.”

There. No hesitation, no second thoughts. Because this? This is so on her sex bucket list (something Tony started as a joke but has now caught on) and there’s no way she’s backing out.  
Tony’s hands flex against her hips before he nods off towards the dresser against the wall on the far side of the room.

“Bottom drawer. Left side.”

She feels the bed shift, then again as Bruce returns. The sound of a bottle flipping open echoes throughout the room and next there’s the sensation of cold and wet, but that quickly fades away when Bruce starts to slowly ease into her. He stops at the first gasp, but then she nods and he keeps going because while there is pain, it’s the kind of pain that blurs the lines between pain and pleasure and just feels so _good_.

Their movements are awkward at first until they settle into a better rhythm and the thought that Bruce Banner is fucking her ass while she rides Tony Stark’s cock is almost more than she is able to handle. So she tells her brain, quite plainly, to kindly shut the fuck up so she can enjoy this moment.

When she comes she’s incredibly grateful that, at Tony’s insistence, all the rooms of Stark Tower are soundproof.

Later, much, much later when the only light filling the room comes from the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, they lay in bed together. Tony is behind her, his arm thrown haphazardly across her midsection while Bruce slumbers peacefully next to her.

“Code Green.”

She waits for Bruce to stir, and when he stays asleep she shifts enough to smack Tony upside the head.

“Inappropriate.”

Her whisper is harsh and she’s just able to make out his hurt look in the dim light.

“What? It’s fitting. Well, not in the literal sense, because I don’t believe I saw that particular kink on your list and I know it’s not on mine.”

She makes to smack him again, but before she can his arms move to trap her in place. A moment later she sighs because she knows he won’t stop pestering her until she agrees, and while he has the luxury of showing up to wherever he wants whenever he wants, she still has a nine a.m. meeting with Director Fury.

“Okay, fine. But you’re _not_ repeating that in front of him. Or anyone. Ever.”

“Deal.”


End file.
